


Passione in ascensore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Terzogenita [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scena piccante tra May e Veg.Veg appartiene a Vegeta4ever.Ispirata a questa immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/bk-81/art/Son-Gorin-character-sheet-192414844; Son Gorin character sheet by BK-81.“Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 15. Ascensore.Scritta sentendo: Aviators - Traveler's Song (Fantasy Rock); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZno7ZAR-fM.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Terzogenita [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607920





	Passione in ascensore

Passione in ascensore

May si sfilò la maglietta e la lasciò cadere sul pavimento di metallo, piegando in avanti. I suoi seni ondeggiarono.

La giovane fece un sorrisetto malizioso e alzò il capo.

“Indovina chi non indossa il reggiseno” sussurrò.

Veg, appoggiato contro il muro con la schiena e un piede, con le braccia incrociate al petto, ghignò.

“Direi che non ti preoccupa affatto che l’ascensore si sia bloccato” soffiò. Si leccò le labbra voluttuosamente. “Sai che arriveremo in ritardo, vero?” domandò.

May lo raggiunse, slacciandosi i lacci candidi che stringevano i suoi pantaloni della tuta.

“A me piace farmi attendere” ribatté, facendogli un occhiolino. Sulla sua schiena spiccava un tatuaggio nero che arrivavano fin sopra i suoi glutei.

< Non che rimanere bloccato preoccupi me. In fondo ci basta fare pressione sul tetto di questa cabina per uscire e, volando, potremmo benissimo raggiungere la prima uscita.

Lo trovo alquanto divertente a mia volta > pensò Veg. Si sfilò gli stivaletti candidi, dalla punta dorata, e si sbarazzò della battle-suit nera. La sua pelle era abbronzata e le sue iridi color ossidiana erano liquide.

May si spogliò completamente, giocherellando con la gemma a forma di lacrima verde che le ricadeva tra i seni, il laccetto nero le aveva arrossato la pelle del collo.

Veg si denudò a sua volta, ma si lasciò i guanti candidi alle mani. Iniziò ad accarezzarla, le labbra sempre piegate in un ghigno.

May gli posò le mani sul petto, accarezzandoglielo, mentre si strusciava contro di lui.

Veg le afferrò il mento e le sollevò la testa, baciandola con foga. May gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, con una mano gli stuzzicò il membro, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava il fianco.

Veg intrecciò le loro lingue, la sentì mugolare, mentre le loro salive si mischiavano.

< Per tutti è un problema la nostra differenza di età. Come se in una razza che vive cinquecento anni fossero una manciata di decenni a cambiare qualcosa.

Non siamo saiyan qualunque, non siamo di quelli che si fanno ammazzare in giovane età.

L’universo interno non è alla nostra altezza > pensò.

La lingua di May aveva sbattuto contro i suoi denti.

Si staccarono, riprendendo fiato, mentre May gli stuzzicava il membro con una mano, con carezze forti e rapide.

Veg le cinse un fianco con un braccio, palpeggiandole un seno sodo con l’altra mano. Utilizzò la coda, dalla morbida peluria castana, per penetrarla.

May lo baciò per soffocare il suo grido di piacere, mentre lui continuava a prepararla.

May iniziò ad accarezzargli l’intimità anche con l’altra mano.

< Chissà se c’è una telecamera che si sta riprendendo. Beh, se così fosse, gli regalerò un dito medio prima di andarmene > pensò.

Veg fece scivolare fuori la coda da lei, afferrò May per le spalle e la fece girare, la premette contro la parete dell’ascensore. La baciò con foga e la penetrò, iniziò a dare delle spinte forti, che davano vita a tonfi metallici ripetitivi.

< Dobbiamo sbrigarci. Sia mai che qualcuno aggiusti l’ascensore proprio ora, o prima di aver finito > pensò.

Il suo petto muscoloso aderiva contro i seni sodi di lei.

< Sì! Ecco quello che volevo! La prossima volta potrei bloccarlo io stessa l’ascensore e fingere che sia rotto per ottenere questo > si ripromise May.


End file.
